


No one but us.

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Rare Pair, Xenophilia, mentions of Feferi, mentions of Rufioh, more like random pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Damara fill the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black or Red?

"誰があなたが動くことができると言いました..."  
«My fucking head hurts..."» You mumble. Your tossing and turning caught your bedmate's attention.

"You alright?" Eridan turns over and puts his arm over your stomach,drawing closer.

You shift again when he slides a smooth hand on your shoulder. 

"You feel warmer than usual.."  
Eridan; always so affectionate.  
And clings like a grub.

"Damara?" Eridan called meekly, he didn't want to annoy you. You weren't very nice when in a mood.

For a moment you break your language barrier. "Horrorterror."

Eridan had to strain his hearing to understand your thick East Beforan accent.

"Oh." 

You groan.

This stupid human bed may be comfortable, but it can not compare to sopor.

His hold lessens and he moves away some to give you space. 

"誰があなたが動くことができると言いました?" «"Who said you could move?"» You slur as you turn over and leer at him.

The way his face scrunches up in confusion makes you laugh despite your current condition.

And you feel that tinge of--

No you won't feel that way about this seadwelling scum. You keep him around for your pleasure. That's it.

\--> Be the seasdwelling scum.

For the life of you you can't tell if this woman is flushed or pitched for you. 

But something is better than nothing.  
She moves closer to you and that look on her face is one full of mischief like always. You can't read her at all and it makes you more uncomfortable than it should.

Shes on top of you in no time and no matter how menacing she looks, you're just glad someone gives you such attention. Not a look of annoyance or scorn or anything in between.

Her lips smash into yours and you resist complaining about it. And then she holds your face like your made of glass and all the while her touch is soft and ghosts on your skin.

No one has ever treated you like this.

Her hand leaves your face and goes into your hair. She smirks against your lips and pulls it hard. You would bite if it was someone else. You won't though, because its her and that would be stupid.

Her hand devels into your hair and she massages your scalp.When you moan, her smirk lessens against your bruising lips and when she reaches your horns she pulls away.

\--> Be Damara.

You love his sweet noises and the way he tries not to squirm under you. He's nothing like Rufioh and he's not so annoying as Cronus.

 

Your hand reaches the base of his horns and you massage the nerves around it. He leans into your touch, purring.

"Eridan." You whisper and his eyes open little.

He opens his mouth to say something, but his breath gets caught in his throat when you slide your nails over his gills with your other hand.

He stills and you smile.  
He doesn't fully trust you yet and he has reason not to.

You move to his fins and lick and bite them softly. He's still except for the occasional twitch. He is afraid you'll bite something off. But you won't. Even if you had it in mind, he shouldn't be so cowardly. He's already dead after all.

You continue where your nails left off and move your lips to his gills. Blowing on it makes him gasp.

"だから,あなたのような敏感がタッチされていなかった."  
«"So sensitive like you've never been touched."»

You are the only one who has ever touched him and made him feel this way.

He purrs and remembers he has arms and moves them down your back and latches onto your blossom, grabbing your cheeks, his nails digging into soft flesh. He kisses you and you bite his bottom lip, drawing blood. Its such a pretty color, you think.

He bucks underneath you and you feel his bulge moving along your stomach. And he whispers your name in plea for some contact down there.

You grin. "だから熱心. あなたは私の膨らみをしたいですか?" «"So eager. You want my bulge?"»

He doesn't understand anything you had said besides word 'bulge'. Which you say in english just to mess with him.

He lets up on his nails and moves your ass cheeks in a circular motion. You let out a hum of encouragement. And then he leaves little soft kisses on your face, like he's your matesprit and you hesitate for moment. An unpleasant feeling comes but you ignore it and focus on his affections.

"You so sweet." You smile and arch up so you can reach for his bulge. It curls around your fingers and you give it a firm stroke and tug. He whines and arches into you.

You get an idea and your smirk returns.

"は新しいものを試すことができます。両方の膨らみと性交。王女は伸びるどのくらいを参照してください." «"Lets try new thing. Fuck with both bulges. See how far princess stretches."»

\--> Be the princess.

You're pretty sure you feel red for this troll when you start kissing her without a second thought. You really adore her face. So regal and perfect, and not chubby and sun-kissed like feferi--no. You won't think about that right now, you just want to feel good.

She strokes your bulge and the arriving bitterness you felt fades away for now. She says something again; you don't know what the fuck she's saying. But you're pretty sure by the way her voice sounds, its not loving sentiment like how you feel for her right now.

Her fingers twine around your bugle and the warmth from her hand just makes you wish she would never let go. You eyes are closed tight and you can feel her watching every reaction you give.

Then she bends it and begins to coax it in the direction of your nook.  
Before you can say anything or even so much as move away, its inside you. 

"Damara..!" Your gills flare and your fins puff out, you try to look threatening and all she does is grin.  
This feels weird and you know this is taboo. If you were on Alterina you would have been culled for engaging in something like this.

She only gets it in halfway because that's as far as it can go and you give into to the pleasure of being simulated at last. Your bugle flickers inside your nook, almost hitting all right the spots. _Almost._

You can feel Damara's white gaze burning into you and its embarrassing and you wish you could be invisible, but all the same you want her to look and want you.

\--> Be the rustblood enjoying the show.

You watch Eridan and feel your patience withering. This is probably the most patient you've been in a long while for anything or anyone. You want him to enjoy it.  
Your hand keeps his bulge in place. You grasp your own and hiss. You lean in to kiss him while his mouth is open. He doesn't hesitate to return the gesture.

You push your bulge in slowly and Eridan groans in the kiss. Your nook clenches and you growl deep in your throat. You only get as far as his did, and thats enough.

You break the kiss and he clenches his teeth, making a noise that fauxuates between a whine and a moan. Burying your face into his neck, you breathe hard against his gills and he squirms.

"Fuck,fuck..." Eridan claws run down your back, but don't draw blood,just red hot marks are left behind. You purr and trace his gills with the tip of your tongue.

He's yours.

He lets go of himself fast; you didn't expect him to last very long anyway. His nook spasms around yours and his bulges and you arch into him, rubbing your chest against his. 

You reach down and pull out his bulge; its still coming and it gets over both your stomachs and on his face. 

"You pretty when slurry on face. Match good with hair." You sneer at him licking some off his cheek. Eridan bites his lip when you pump his bulge a few more times. You bring your violet stained fingers to his mouth. "Open."

He stares at you as apathetic as he can and keeps his mouth close.  
Instead of getting angry you smile.  
"細かい. 私が最初にあなたの思うパンをファックします." «Fine. I fuck out your thinkpan first.»

You let your bulge find his nook again and position his legs around your waist. He takes your face in his hands and trails kisses from your cheek to your mouth. You freeze for a moment. He licks your lips and you open for him,then you let him dominate the kiss because its cute how he's trying to convey all his misplaced red feelings there.

He moans into your mouth when you plunge into him and immediately set a fast pace. His legs tighten around you and he keens when your hands find the base of his horns. He breaks the kiss and licks his lips, then nuzzles his face between the junction of your neck and shoulder.

"あなたの隅には、まだ非常にタイトです." «Your nook is still so tight.» You growl and he nips your shoulder, making you bleed very little and licks it up.

"Fuck, yes, keep goin'..." Eridan gasps, digging his nails into your back. You moan when his nook tighens around you and you spill into him.

"Fuuucck!" Eridan lets his head fall back as you keep thrusting into him. Your genetic material fills him up warmly and you drop all your weight onto him and you're sure its somewhat uncomfortable. He doesn't say anything though.

When you finally do get off of him, he keeps his arms around you. You push him away and he looks hurt.  
You kiss your teeth and lay on your back, thinking up a smoke and you get one.

From your perferal vision, you see Eridan turn his back to you.

You actually feel bad and actually fucking throw away your blunt and get close to him. "Stupid fish." You frown and pull him to your body.  
"いじいじ停止." «Stop moping.» 

You smirk and turn him around roughly, and press his face into your breasts. "No cry, princess." 

-> Be the fish princess.

Your face is buried in her chest and its really warm and she's mocking you, and you aren't as mad as you think you should be. You weren't crying because that would be ridiculous, but you felt like crap when she refused your attempt to cuddle. Even those in pitch cuddle and when she refuses you think she doesn't want you in any quadrant.

She is using you, you think.

She runs fingers through your hair in a smoothing way and you're not sure what to make of that. These mixed signals wear you out more than the pailing.

"What is this..." Your words are muffled. You don't make an attempt to actual ask her clearly. You are most likely to get an insult you won't understand.

She pulls you out of her chest by your hair and you wince. "Hmm? What say?"

You glare at her and try to get her to get her hand out of you hair. It doesn't work, so you ignore it best you can. She grins and rubs where she hurt you.

"Sorry." She smiles. "What?"

"...What is this?" 

"This?"

"Yes."

She looks at you, faking no understanding. "What this?" She motions to her chest.

You look at her apatheticly and go silent. She giggles and answers your true question. "私が知っているクソしないでください." «I don't fucking know."»

"...Can you speak english..." You look away from her awkwardly. Her gaze is off putting all a sudden.

"What you think?" She says after a long moment. 

You collect your thoughts. "Black?"

Then she laughs. You glare at her, bearing your teeth and she doesn't let up. And you look away again.

When she finally stops laughing, her face falls and she lets go of your hair and sits up, and pulls you in her lap without trouble.

She rests her chin on your shoulder and brings her hands to your slightly expanded tummy. You really need to take care of that, you think. But you know she will keep you here regardless if you ask.

Its like she reads your mind and chuckles. 

"It dream bubble. Think and gone."

It takes you a moment to understand but when you do, you blush violet. "Whatever, I already fuckin' knew that." You growl.

You try to think it away but you're to angry to focus so she does it for you and you feel much better.

"Thanks." You say under your breath and she kisses your hair and you don't notice.

"You silly." Damara stays quite after that and you don't say anything for awhile either.

You swallow and go for it. You have nothing to lose anyway.

"How about red?"

You feel her shift slightly and she doesn't say anything still. And you feel your literary heart drop.

\--> Be Damara.

You wish you would have just smoked that blunt, instead of entertain him. This shit is getting to real right now and while you could just blow him off and laugh at him, you don't want to. 

You think about why you even approached him in the first place. It was because you were bored and ticked off as usual that day and you had grown bored of watching Rufioh and his pussy ass matesprit.

Then you stormed off and saw this loser walking around in a daze in the deeper part of the forest. He looked like Cronus and it peaked your curiosity. The way he was dressed was pretty hilarious with the dumb cape on too.

He sounded like Cronus with his pronouncing of W's and he had nice lips that you thought would look nice around your bulge.

You hold him a little tighter and say his name, "Eridan."

He perks up at that. "Yeah?" He sounds hopeful.

"You have pretty mouth." You smile, teasing him and at the same time giving a compliment.

He turns to look at you and turns back around without a word.

You think he's mad and don't really care. You sigh though and whisper in his ear. "Red good first try."

His ears twitch slightly but he's quite.

"We red." You say, still whispering and bite your lip and think of Rufioh. "If leave me. No speak to me again."

\--> Be Eridan 

You don't really understand what she means at first, but after a minute you get the idea.

And you're just really happy.

Like when Feferi became your moiral and you thought you were a step closer to winning her heart.

Even though her hold is strong, you manage to turn around to face her. She looks really sad and you've never seen her like that before. You hate it and from here on out you'll make sure she never looks that way again. You take her face in your hands, gently and kiss her. She eyes flutter closed as she leans into it.

You're not going to mess this up, you promise to yourself.

\--> Be Damara.

You give into him and his pitiful kiss. You think you will regret this in the future. You do not feel that tinge of red, but now all of it. His touch is not warm to the skin as Rufioh's was, but his affections are ten-fold. He's absolutely focused on you and you hope it will remain this way.

You will try to keep him as long as possible.


	2. Magic is real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara shows Eridan the animes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like 2 years since I touched this fic. Got writers block and idk. Omg had this saved here all this time without posting.
> 
> Wtfff.
> 
> So yeah this

Damara smoked her blunt, sitting indian style, watching her matesprit. She stares at his shoes as he walks around her room, going shelf to shelf looking at her troll anime collection.

"Well this looks absolutely insane..." Eridan holds up the Deathnote DVD.  
Damara blows one last smoke cloud before getting up; pretty unlady like and Eridan blushes violet because he saw her panties. "But it looks pretty interesting...huh?!"

Damara snatches it and Eridan watches her throw it halfway across the room. Eridan turns to her questioningly. 

 

"あなたがそれを見たら、あなたは泣きます."  
«You will cry if you see that.» Damara grabs another off the shelf. Taking a quick look she shoves it to Eridan.

"....Ouran High School Host Club...uh." He says, looking at it sceptically. "It looks atrocious." He puts it back on the shelf.

Damara gets another. "Soul Eater." She reads with a knowning smirk. This one is her favorite, other than Elfin Lied. He should like it too.

Damara goes to sit, dragging Eridan along with her. She sits down and pulls Eridan into her lap. 

"Damara, I'm not a wriggler," Eridan growls when she starts to play with his fins idly. "I can sit on the floor. Sea-riously, this is-"

"You shota." She chuckles. 

"What?" 

"It like small boy. Really cute. Now quite. Think big highblood Tv. So can watch anime."

Eridan sighs dramaticly and does what she says. They get the television. Damara uses her physics to insert the disc. Her faintly glowing eyes mesmerize him. "Wow, science is wonderful. Because of science, your eyes can do that." He says a matter of factly.

"Not science..."

"That's genetics, that's the reason you can do that. The ability was passed down, through genetics." He turns around to screen. "Science, Damara. Science." 

«Fucking nerd...» Damara mumbles, rolling her ghostly eyes.

They're into 2 hours of watching it and Eridan is ecstatic. 

"Its not as great as Troll Harry Potter,but its not half bad either!"

Its ironic he likes the magic so much yet denies its existence when its so blatantly real, Damara thinks.

The scene goes to the part where Troll BlackStar and Troll Soul are running to each other and Troll  
Death the kid shoots them.  
Damara thinks its a fact that its best scene in the entire anime, if not second to one.

Eridan thinks so too and laughs. "Are they flushed crushes...or just idiots?"

Damara grins. "Idiots"

**Author's Note:**

> wweh heh heh.


End file.
